Una vez más, con sentimiento
by Chibi Dhamar
Summary: SLASH. Cuando Arturo bebe una poción suministrada por una mujer con magia que pasó la floja seguridad del castillo de Camelot, Merlín se dará cuenta rápidamente que las personas en el castillo creen que él tiene más dominio sobre Arturo y sus rabietas de lo que realmente es. TRADUCCIÓN. MERTHUR. R&R.


**Notas originales de la autora:**

**Disclaimer: Merlín no me pertenece**

Escrito para mi Tabla de Retos Slash a Pedido. Reto #8 por moonchaser03: Arturo/Merlín – "Dime Merlín… ¿Puedes caminar sobre tus rodillas?"

N/A: Además otra adición al cierto y comprobado "Alguien suministra una poción a Arturo" caso. También una adición al "Merlín es un completo despistado".

Importante: No sé si en el CANON Gwaine sabe sobre la magia de Merlín (Sólo he visto hasta la primera temporada) pero en esta historia él lo sabe.

**Notas de la traductora: **Nada es mío, sólo traduzco con el permiso de la autora, espero que os guste.

* * *

Una vez más, con sentimiento

* * *

Es sólo que había algo acerca de las mujeres que hacía a los hombres Pendragón caer presa de los más tontos planes. Merlín no podía contar la cantidad de veces que hadas, ogras o brujas o mujeres en general habían casi destruido la línea Pendragón y eso lo dirigía a la inevitable conclusión de que Arturo y Uther eran _estúpidos _para ellos. Ambos _siempre _caían en las trampas que estas viles seductoras tendían para ellos, y Merlín tenía que escurrirse alrededor en apuro para tratar y deshacerse de los encantamientos y salvarles la vida. Para ser honestos, Merlín se estaba cansando de ello. Verdaderamente cansado. Así que cuando él se dio cuenta que Lady Hortensia planeaba darle a Arturo alguna especie de poción de amor, el cansado sirviente verdaderamente considero sólo dejarla ser. No sólo Lady Hortensia provenía de una larga línea de brujas blancas quien sin ninguna duda usaría su poder sobre Arturo para restaurar la magia de vuelta, sino que ella también parecía genuinamente atraída hacia él, de manera que realmente _no había _ningún mal que Merlín pudiera ver.

Seguro, iba a doler ver a Arturo enamorado de alguien más, el tonto pequeño enamoramiento de Merlín era bastante persistente a pesar de lo muy cabeza de chorlito que su príncipe fuese, pero Merlín siempre supo que Arturo tendría que casarse con alguna mujer y tener niños… ¿Por qué no con alguien que podría ayudar a traer la magia de vuelta al reino?

Pero de nueva cuenta, este recientemente descubierto amor por la magia que Arturo ganaría de la poción de amor lo pondría en enemistad con su padre y terminaría con Arturo peleando en contra del rey… Merlín suspiró.

Arturo jamás se perdonaría así mismo si llegase a matar a su padre.

Y _ese _era el por qué Merlín decidió _una vez más _salvar a Arturo de una mujer.

Corrió a lo largo del vestíbulo, hacia el cuarto al final del corredor, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de un portazo y una mujer chilló mientras era básicamente _pateada_ fuera de los aposentos reales.

Merlín se detuvo, cauteloso al ver a Lady Hortensia tan desaliñada y confundida.

– ¿Por qué no funcionó? – murmuraba para ella misma, luciendo aterrorizada – ¡Debería haber funcionado! ¿Por qué no funcionó?

– ¿Lady Hortensia? – Merlín se aclaró la garganta.

Ella miró hacia él, cabello rojo salvaje y en su cara – ¡T-tengo que irme! – Y con eso escapó.

Aún más preocupado, Merlín se apresuró dentro del cuarto y se congeló cuando vio el desorden, el caos y la confusión en el interior. Las ropas estaban desgarradas y los muebles volcados, y había tal terrible desorden que hizo una mueca de dolor porque sabía que él tendría que limpiar todo eso solo. Habían dos platos, obviamente la mujer había traído comida para ella y el príncipe, y lo habían servido en sus cámaras así que Merlín sólo pudo suponer que Lady Hortensia ya había suministrado la poción a Arturo… pero si el desorden del lugar y los murmullos horrorizados de ella podrían ser tomados por cierto, entonces algo había salido mal y el príncipe Arturo _no era _su esclavo del amor.

Eso dejaba a Merlín al borde, no seguro de que iría a encontrar una vez se presentará frente al príncipe.

En su inquietud no vio para donde iba y chocó contra un jarrón, provocando que cayese al suelo y se hiciera añicos en un millón de piezas.

– ¡TE DIJE QUE TE LÁRGARAS! – gruñó Arturo ferozmente, entrando al cuarto desde la habitación para los sirvientes al cual Merlín había tenido que mudarse ahora que Gaius tenía un ayudante _apropiado_. El príncipe lucía feroz y asesino y de alguna manera animal, ojos oscurecidos a medida que se deslizaba en la habitación… antes de pausar cuando se dio cuenta que la persona allí parada no era Lady Hortensia sino Merlín.

El sirviente observó cautelosamente a su amo, preguntándose si en lugar de una poción de amor la mujer no le habría suministrado a Arturo alguna especie de poción de la ira. – ¿Señor? ¿Está… todo… bien?

Arturo lo observó silenciosamente, intensamente.

Merlín tragó saliva, admisiblemente muy preocupado ahora y un tanto nervioso, solo y apenas peleando contra la urgencia de retroceder fuera del cuarto y correr donde Gaius. – ¿Señor?

– ¿Por qué no estabas en tu habitación? – La voz de Arturo era baja, un gruñido, y acusadora como sólo la suya podía. Volteando en la dirección de la habitación para sirvientes de las cuales acababa de salir.

Los ojos de Merlín se agrandaron en confusión, cabeza inclinada ligeramente. – Me dijiste para dejarte solo por la noche, señor.

– ¡Nunca antes me habías escuchado! ¿Por qué habrías de escucharme ahora? – Arturo le gritó.

Correcto.

Poción de ira.

Más que definitivamente.

– ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente pasó aquí? – Merlín quería saber, saberlo no era realmente su lugar para cuestionar pero ¿desde cuándo él representaba al correcto sirviente? – Te das cuenta que soy yo el que tendrá que limpiar todo esto ¿cierto? – Se burló, tratando de actuar como normalmente lo haría en estas circunstancias y no delatar su desconfianza y cautela y curiosidad a lo que qué era exactamente lo que Lady Hortensia le había dado accidentalmente a Arturo. – Eres un verdadero tonto, ¿lo sabías? Completamente egoísta. Nunca piensas en todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti.

Arturo lo miró, labios moviéndose ligeramente al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el poste de la cama con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Sabes qué _Merlín_? Estás absolutamente en lo correcto.

– ¿Lo estoy? – Merlín parpadeó en shock. Nunca antes había escuchado esas tres palabras… no cuando se aplicaba a _él_ o su habilidad para razonar al menos.

– Sí – Declaró Arturo demasiado de acuerdo. – En verdad _no sé _la mitad de lo que haces por mí. Así que vas a traer comida para los dos de las cocinas y entonces voy a mirarte limpiar este desorden de manera que tenga la cantidad correcta de apreciación por tu _duro trabajo_ y sólo después de que hayas limpiado este lugar entero, comeremos.

– ¿Esperas que limpie todo esto _y después _coma? – Merlín lo vio enfurecido, preguntándose por qué momentos como este no mataban los persistentes sentimientos románticos que (por alguna razón) albergaba por el rubio. – Y por cómo se ven las cosas tú ya has comido – Apuntó a los platos volcados antes de mirar detrás de él, a la puerta abierta – Lady Hortensia lucía… – se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Qué exactamente-? – Pero mientras se giraba para mirar a Arturo encontró al príncipe mucho más cerca de él que antes, Merlín tragó saliva, repentinamente desconcertado y alerta – ¿Señor?

– Ve a traer nuestra comida, Merlín – Le sonrió Arturo.

Mirando de cerca al tonto, Merlín se imaginó que tampoco era una poción de la ira, y eso lo dejó confundido mientras se daba vuelta para ir a traer al príncipe y así mismo comida.

Un grito escapó de sus labios cuando Arturo lo palmeó en el trasero.

– Apura el paso – Le gritó Arturo desde la habitación – Eres tan _lento._

¿Qué demo-?

Merlín se aclaró la garganta, ojos abiertos en sorpresa, sonrojo peleando por subir a través de su cuello blanco como la leche. Nunca estuvo más agradecido por su pañoleta mientras se volteaba y se retiraba, sobando la palpitante mejilla de su trasero al tiempo que, confundido, se hacía camino hacia las cocinas. ¿Qué había sido eso exactamente? ¡Arturo nunca le había hecho algo como eso antes! Seguro, algunas veces le aporreaba el trasero con la parte sin filo de la espada cuando sea que estuviera 'enseñando' a Merlín, pero eso era para burlarse de él y… bueno… esto era diferente. Pero otra vez, Arturo había parecido actuar como si no fuera nada por lo que Merlín se imaginó que estaba leyendo de más en un pequeño tonto acto… y se dijo así mismo no dejar que sus no requeridas emociones se desarrollaran en ilusiones. Sólo dolor podría venir de ello.

Suspiró cuando finalmente entró a las cocinas.

La cocinera quería saber por qué Arturo quería más comida si Lady Hortensia ya había ido a llevarle un poco antes, pero Merlín sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo que la señorita había derribado la comida. La cocinera, que era conocida por respetar el arte culinario y casi adorar sus creaciones, había susurrado venenosamente que ella _nunca _habría dejado que la señorita tomase algo de su comida si iba a desperdiciarla de esa forma, y Merlín sólo asintió y espero por las bandejas llenas antes de escapar. La cocinera prometiéndole la furia del infierno si el probaba ser igual de torpe que la visitante señorita.

– Aquí vamos, Arturo – Merlín entró en los aposentos reales, caminando en puntillas a través del caos antes de hacer una cara una vez que se dio cuenta que la mesa seguía volcada. Suspiró, poniendo las bandejas sobre la cama y luego fue a arreglar la mesa para poner las bandejas de comida en la superficie antes de contemplar el desastre mientras Arthur cerraba la puerta detrás de él – ¿Vas a decirme que fue lo que exactamente paso aquí y por qué Lady Hortensia salió corriendo de la forma en que lo hizo?

Arturo no respondió, levantando su silla y alineándola antes de colapsar en ella, sólo mirando fijamente a Merlín.

– Bien – Aclarándose la garganta, no muy seguro porque de repente estaba _tan consciente _de Arturo, Merlín sacudió la cabeza y se enrolló las mangas hasta sus puntiagudos codos. El olor de la comida era incentivo suficiente, Arturo parecía estar esperando por él y no tocaba su comida, lo que era sorprendente y alentador. Merlín trabajó silenciosamente, tratando de imaginar que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando y qué tipo de poción había suministrado accidentalmente Lady Hortensia a su príncipe.

Obviamente no era una poción de amor porque Arturo no estaba profesando su deseo por casarse con la dama… y no era una poción de la ira como Merlín llegó a pensar porque a pesar de la evidencia de su enfado anterior el príncipe no parecía iracundo ahora mismo. Eso dejaba a Merlín con varios tipos distintos de pociones que podrían haber sido usadas, con varios síntomas distintos o antídotos. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientas limpiaba, no notando así la intensidad con la que Arturo lo miraba, o escuchando los suaves silbidos que escapaban de sus labios cuando sea que Merlín se agachaba para recoger algo.

Finalmente terminó, y estaba hambriento, colapsando así en el asiento que aparentemente Arturo había arreglado para él en algún momento durante la limpieza.

– Eres un verdadero tonto, lo sabes ¿verdad? – Le informó Merlín a su príncipe antes de picar en la comida, totalmente muerto de hambre – ¿Listo para hablar? ¿Acerca de lo que paso con Lady Hortensia?

– No hables mientras masticas Merlín, incluso _los niños _saben eso – le reprochó Arturo suavemente, cogiendo su tenedor.

Merlín hizo un mohín, en parte porque Arturo estaba siendo un tonto y en parte porque tenía el presentimiento de que dicho tonto no iba a responderle sobre la señorita en cuestión. Y si él no le decía nada a Merlín, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a descubrir lo que pasó y de esa manera deshacerlo? – ¿Tuvieron una pelea de amantes?

Arturo bajo su tenedor con irritación – No, _no _tuvimos una pelea de amantes ¡porque _no _somos amantes! – Le frunció el ceño a Merlín – ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en lo que sea que pasó entre Lady Hortensia y yo? ¿Estás celoso?

– ¿Celoso? – Se burló Merlín, divertido con esa línea de pensamiento – No, ella no es realmente mi tipo – Viendo la mirada de incredulidad en la cara de su príncipe, Merlín tragó saliva y probó algo de honestidad – Me gusta el cabello negro, señor. No pelirrojo.

Por supuesto, le gustaba aún más el cabello rubio… pero sabía que eso era algo que no deseaba revelar.

– Cabello negro – El humor de Arturo se oscureció – Como Lancelot y Gwaine.

Bueno, él estaba pensando en _Freya, _pero Merlín estaría mintiendo si no los incluía a ellos también – Exactamente.

– Como era de esperarse, tienes un terrible gusto – Le insultó Arturo, enfado parecía bullir lentamente de su _piel_ al tiempo que clavaba su tenedor agradable y ferozmente en su comida – Nos vamos de cacería. Una vez hayas acabado de comer ve y empaca nuestras cosas, asegúrate de que haya suficiente para un par de días afuera en el bosque.

Merlín hizo una mueca de dolor.

Cacería.

_Genial._

Su pasatiempo menos favorito.

No sólo era la matanza gratuita de inofensivos, adorables animales salvajes, sino que también estaban las noches durmiendo de pies a cabeza con Arturo, tan cerca, sintiendo su calor corporal… y aun así tan burlonamente lejos al mismo tiempo.

– Señor ¿Por qué no mejor tú y los caballeros usan esto como tiempo para estrechar lazos? – Preguntó, tratando de escaquearse del viaje – Yo me quedaré y-

– Dije que _comas_ y luego _empaques_, Merlín – Le gruño Arturo, mirada fija en él y ojos brillando color _púrpura_.

Los ojos de Merlín se agrandaron en sorpresa, mirando la prueba de que Arturo había sido encantado – ¿_Señor_?

– Los caballeros no nos acompañaran en esta excursión – Replicó Arturo, ojos aun brillando de color púrpura aunque no tanto como antes, el agarre en su tenedor y cuchillo casi asesino – Sólo seremos tú y yo.

Merlín tragó saliva, mirando esos ojos, sabiendo que lo último que necesitaban era pasar días en el bosque. Lo que ellos necesitaban era estar aquí de manera que Merlín tuviera acceso a Gaius y a su libro de hechizos y encontrar ¡qué demonios había pasado y como podía revertirlo!

Pero en lugar de decir esto, sólo se concentró en comer, empujando la comida ceremoniosamente en su boca y masticando como loco, tragando. Rápidamente terminó la comida que normalmente se habría tomado el tiempo de disfrutar, saltó en pie y cogió la bandeja – Iré a empezar los preparativos.

En lugar de lucir apaciguado por su rápido servicio, el cuerpo entero de Arturo temblaba con enfado – ¿Es mi presencia tan desagradable para ti que tienes que comer como un _cerdo_ para poder irte de mi lado más rápido?

Merlín simplemente no podía ganar aquí ¿cierto?

– Arturo no seas ridículo – Refunfuñó el sirviente, ahora enojado – Sólo trataba de apurarme de manera que pudiera ir a empezar los preparativos. Estoy haciendo lo que me _mandaste _ahacer.

– ¿Qué pasa con esta repentina obediencia? – Quiso saber Arturo, parado nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido – Si estuvieras con Gwaine o Lancelot y yo te habría dado esa orden te habrías tomado tu dulce tiempo, y más del necesario, antes de dejarlos para hacer lo que te ordené; y aun así en _mi _compañía ¡no podrías haber comido más _rápido_!

Merlín apretó su agarre en la bandeja. Si no fuera por el maldito enamoramiento duradero que albergaba por el rubio, él ya hubiera golpeado con dicha bandeja la real cabeza de Arturo. – Arturo, sólo estás siendo difícil ahora.

– _Fuera_ – Gruñó Arturo, ojos tornándose un púrpura más oscuro.

El brujo tragó saliva y asintió, presuroso a hacer lo que se le ordenó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Esperaba que Arturo no saliera a ningún lugar pronto porque esos ojos… Merlín se encogió al pensamiento de qué haría Uther si descubría que su hijo había sido hechizado… y Merlín seguía preocupado ya que no podía entender exactamente que era verdaderamente lo que Lady Hortensia había suministrado a Arturo. Corrió donde Gaius (contento de que el asistente estuviera fuera por mandados) para informar al Médico de la Corte lo que estaba pasando, y de él se enteró que Lady Hortensia y su padre habían dejado rápidamente el castillo sin ninguna explicación hacía media hora. Obviamente se habían dado cuenta que sus planes les salieron por la culata y huyeron de Camelot antes de ser descubiertos. Y aunque el hecho de que no estuvieron alrededor para causar más problemas fuera un alivio, con ellos lejos Merlín no estaba exactamente seguro como se suponía que descubrirían lo que pasó con Arturo y como lo desharían.

– ¿Sus ojos son _púrpuras_? – Preguntó Gaius una vez más – No creo haber escuchado de ninguna clase de hechizo que volviera tus ojos púrpura.

– Creo que sólo pasa cuando él se enoja – Murmuró Merlín, nariz metida en su libro de magia – Entonces es cuando sus ojos se vuelve púrpuras.

– Hmmm – La ceja de Gaius se alzó – Quizá es mejor que él y tú dejen el castillo por un par de días hasta que podamos descubrir que es exactamente lo que le pasó.

Merlín hizo una mueca – ¿Qué si es una mata-a-tu-inepto-sirviente poción o algo similar? Él apenas se abstiene de torcerme el cuello en un día _bueno._

– Estoy seguro que puedes protegerte a ti mismo – Gaius no lucía impresionado con su miedo.

– ¡Merlín! – La puerta se abrió de golpe y Gwen entró corriendo, ojos agrandados en horror y mejillas sonrojadas por la corrida – ¡Debes venir pronto!

Gaius rápidamente cubrió el libro de magia en tanto la atención de ella estaba sobre Merlín.

Merlín gruñó, parándose – ¿Qué ha hecho el tonto _ahora_?

– ¡Ha retado a ambos, Gwaine y Lancelot! ¡Al mismo tiempo! – Las manos de Gwen hacían aspavientos alrededor de ella con cada palabra, su cuerpo vibraba con una intensa energía llena de nerviosismo – No sé qué pasó entre ellos pero ¡él sólo se abalanzó hacia ellos y los retó a un duelo!

– ¿_Qué_? – La boca de Merlín cayó abierta. Esto era una locura aún para los estándares del Arturo hechizado. Y sí, habían dichos estándares dado el hecho de que Arturo era hechizado tan seguido – ¿Por qué demonios retaría a dos de _sus caballeros_?

– Él dijo algo sobre ser una cuestión de ¿honor? – Chilló Gwen, luciendo a punto de llorar – No sé cómo _Lancelot _podría haber hecho algo para ofender el honor de Arturo ¡pero-!

Gaius los miró a ambos, ceja alzada, un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos – ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas, Guinevere?

Ella se giró hacia él, tomando rápida bocanadas de aire, obviamente al borde de hiperventilarse – ¡No recuerdo las precisas palabras! Pero era algo en las líneas de él teniendo suficiente de mantenerse callado y su honor estando en la línea y él reclamando lo que ellos ¿tomaron de él? – Se sorbió los mocos, limpiando sus ojos llorosos – ¡Pero Lancelot jamás tomaría algo de Arturo! ¡Él es honorable! ¡Oh Merlín, _tienes _que hacer algo! ¡Sabes que es sólo a ti al que Arturo escucha!

– ¿Sólo a mí es al que escucha? – Merlín alzó una ceja en confusión – ¿Estás segura que estamos hablando del mismo Príncipe Arturo de Camelot?

– ¡Merlín! – Lloró Gwen – ¡Ahora no es tiempo de bromear! ¡Necesitas ir hacia allá y hacer que Arturo _escuche razones_!

– Soy muy serio – Le dejó saber Merlín – ¿_Estamos_ hablando del mismo Arturo?

Gwen cubrió su rostro con sus manos y sollozó.

– Merlín, deja de hacer llorar a la pobre chica – Le regañó Gaius, palmeando confortablemente en la espalda de ella – Ya, ya Guinevere; hiciste un gran esfuerzo. Merlín se encargará de esto.

– ¿Lo haré? – Chilló Merlín

– Gracias Gaius – Gwen se sorbió los mocos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

– ¿_Cómo _es que voy a lidiar con esto? – Se giró Merlín a su mentor.

– No es una poción de amor Merlín, tampoco es una poción de ira y aun así lo es – Gaius descubrió el libro de magia y buscó a través de sus páginas antes de sonreír – ¡Aha! Es como lo sospeche. Lo que Lady Hortensia le suministró a Arturo no era una poción de _amor_… más bien era un intensificador de emociones – Volteó el libro para que Merlín pudiera ver el pasaje – Ella debe haber creído que él tenía sentimientos por ella… o que al menos la deseaba… y con esta poción podía garantizar que él durmiese con ella y una vez que eso estuviese hecho él habría comprometido su virtud y sería forzado a casarse con ella. Y el hecho de que los efectos de esta poción sean temporales lo hace ideal para usar en este tipo de situaciones… aunque los ingredientes son difíciles de adquirir.

– Temporales – Esa fue la única palabra que Merlín escuchó antes de dejarse caer en su silla en alivio – ¡Finalmente! ¡Buenas noticias!

Gaius asintió – La poción lo afectará solamente por un par de horas como máximo, e intensificará sus sentimientos drásticamente. Por ejemplo si él está enojado se pondrá furioso.

– ¿Pero por qué estaría el enojado con Gwaine y Lancelot? – Merlín no lo podía entender – ¿Por qué creería que ellos tomaron algo suyo?

Gaius le dirigió una mirada que decía que era un tonto y que el Médico de la Corte no se rebajaría al nivel de Merlín explicando lo que debería ser monumentalmente obvio.

Merlín siempre odiaba cuando su mentor le dirigía esa mirada.

– Ve y entretén a Arturo por un rato hasta que pasen los efectos de la poción – Declaró Gaius, corriéndolo en dirección a la puerta – Para la noche ya debería estar bien.

– ¿Cómo se supone que deba entretenerlo cuando el obviamente esta con el humor para un duelo con dos de sus mejores caballeros? – Quiso saber Merlín.

– Si alguien puede distraerlo, Merlín, eres tú – Murmuró Gaius para sí mismo.

Merlín frunció sus labios, sintiendo que ese no era exactamente un cumplido de alguna manera.

– Ahora ve antes de que la querida Guinevere sufra otro ataque de ansiedad… o el príncipe haga algo _más _de lo que pueda arrepentirse una vez pasen los efectos de la poción – Con eso, Gaius inmediatamente tiro al joven fuera de la habitación.

Arreglándose afuera mientras la puerta era cerrada detrás de él, Merlín tomo una profunda bocanada resignándose así mismo a su destino.

Primero revisó en los aposentos reales y falló en encontrar a Arturo en ellas, lo que no era muy sorprendente considerando que como una persona activa Arturo difícilmente pasaba tiempo en su habitación. Con ese pensamiento, y la realización de que la poción lo haría actuar como él pero yendo a los extremos, Merlín se dio cuenta de que debería estar buscando afuera en el patio, quizá incluso en los campos de entrenamiento. Arturo estaba probablemente aporreando a los caballeros sólo por el placer infernal de ello.

Seguro de esa conclusión, Merlín se giró y se dirigía fuera del castillo cuando corrió contra Lancelot.

Literalmente.

Ambos estaban girando en la esquina rápidamente y fallaron en notar al otro hasta que fue muy tarde.

Sin embargo afortunadamente, Lancelot era tanto elegante como rápido de reflejos, así que les ahorro tanto a él como Merlín la caída.

– ¡Merlín! – Alivio era obvio en la expresión del caballero, manos en los hombros del sirviente desde donde los estabilizó – Estaba buscándote.

– Gwen me lo dijo – Suspiró Merlín, mirando rápidamente alrededor de ellos antes de jalar a Lancelot cerca de él hacia una de las partes oscuras del vestíbulo, bajando la voz mientras se acercaba – Arturo esta hechizado.

Lancelot sólo lo miró unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño – Debí adivinarlo. ¿Fue Lady Hortensia? He notado que los Pendragón tienen una… debilidad… por caer en los complots de las mujeres.

Este era el por qué Lancelot era su mejor amigo en el castillo.

Merlín le sonrió mientras asentía, divertido de escuchar sus propios pensamientos en los labios de su amigo – Gaius dice que es un intensificador de emociones, así que si él estaba ligeramente enfadado por algo normalmente ahora estará casi asesino.

– Ya veo – Asintió Lancelot – Tiene sentido ahora, especialmente el hecho de que Gwaine y yo fuéramos sus objetivos – Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a Merlín – Debes admitir que esto es en parte tu culpa.

– ¿_Mi culpa_? – Merlín parpadeó, no siendo capaz de ver _cómo._

– Por supuesto – Declaró Lancelot en esa sabia manera suya – Tienes que entender que él es un príncipe y fue criado de distinta forma a nosotros y que está acostumbrado a no tener que compartir nada, mucho menos sus emociones. Aun cuando no sea el mismo tipo de emociones – Lancelot continuó sacudiendo la cabeza – Y yo entiendo cuando uno está en un acuerdo como el suyo donde uno cree que el otro entiende todo sin necesidad de decirlo, pero a veces el otro necesita escuchar cómo te sientes frecuentemente, y entender que nadie más es una prioridad para ti.

Ahora, eso era ridículo.

– Arturo sabe que él es mi prioridad ¡él se asegura de ello! – Merlín rodó los ojos al pensamiento del tonto cuestionándose por un momento si había otro amo por allí ordenando a Merlín cuando él no estaba mirando.

– Obviamente él tiene algunas dudas sobre su lugar en tu vida, y tú tienes que reafirmarlo para él – Lancelot le dio un apretón al hombro de Merlín mientras le sonreía – Una vez que lo hayas hecho todo esto desaparecerá.

Merlín no tenía idea como es que el decirle a Arturo que él era su sirviente iba a cambiar las cosas, pero el pensamiento parecía calmar a Lancelot así que Merlín sólo asintió.

– ¿Están _tratando_ de hacer que él te hiera 'accidentalmente' durante el entrenamiento? – Le gruñó León a Lancelot mientras se acercaba, sacudiéndole la cabeza – Son situaciones como esta las que lo hacen malinterpretar y actuar de la manera que tú ya sabes.

– Todo está resuelto – Declaró Lancelot con una gran sonrisa, dando golpecitos en el hombro de Merlín – Ya hablé con Merlín y el arreglará las cosas con el Príncipe Arturo.

– Esas son muy buenas noticias – León le sonrió a Merlín en una extraña manera – ¿Debería decirles a los chicos que el entrenamientos de hoy se canceló entonces?

Merlín miró entre los dos sonrientes caballeros, preguntándose por qué sentía como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo – ¿Por qué habría de cancelarse?

– Cierto – Se rió León – Ninguno, ni tú ni el Príncipe Arturo han faltado a sus deberes en el pasado. No intento sobrepasar mis lazos, pero debo expresar mi admiración. Ambos son bastante resistentes.

Lancelot se rió de esa extraña manera.

Merlín realmente no podía ver cómo el que Arturo o él cumplieran con sus deberes significaba que eran resistentes. Todos cumplían con sus deberes en Camelot.

– Bueno, estoy aquí porque el Rey ha requerido tu presencia inmediatamente – Declaró León, todo negocios nuevamente.

Le tomó a Merlín un momento darse cuenta que él era el que estaba siendo requerido – ¿_Yo_?

León asintió.

El primer pensamiento que recorrió a través de la mente de Merlín fue que Uther finalmente se había dado cuenta de que él era un mago… pero luego lo descartó dándose cuenta de que si Uther lo supiese él hubiese enviado el grupo _entero_ de caballeros por Merlín, y no sólo a León. Aunque no podía pensar en otra razón por la cual sería requerido 'inmediatamente', así que mientras seguía a León a la Sala del Trono se encontraba callado y preocupado. El hecho de que las puertas fueron cerradas detrás de ellos, y que Merlín se diera cuenta que Uther se encontraba completamente sólo lo preocupó. Y cuando Uther despidió a un inclinado León, dejando ahora solos a Merlín y al rey en esa enorme habitación, los nervios del mago crecieron más.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

¿Por qué había sido llamado?

– Estoy seguro de que ya debes saber por qué has sido llamado – Asumió erróneamente Uther, labios fruncidos, ojos ligeramente estrechados en su dirección – He oído de la confrontación que mi hijo tuvo con dos de sus caballeros favorecidos… y yo mismo he tenido un altercado con él y me… han hablado de una manera en la que no me habían hablado desde que esta corona fue colocada en mi cabeza.

Merlín trago saliva, sabiendo que no era bueno disgustar al rey.

– Mi hijo podrá no ser de una muy alegre disposición, y sé a pesar de su silenciosa manera él y yo fallamos en ver muchas cosas de la misma manera – Continuó Uther, ceja alzada, ojos fijos sólo en Merlín – Y aun así él no sólo ha hablado fuera de lugar y mostrado completa falta de respeto por mi o mi posición, sino que Arturo se ha comportado de la forma más atrozmente inmadura. Este total y completo comportamiento fuera de su personalidad sólo puede deberse a una cosa.

Merlín se encogió con una mueca, sabiendo que Uther se había dado cuenta de la brujería que estaba detrás del comportamiento de Arturo.

– Obviamente has hecho algo para disgustarlo.

Por un momento Merlín no entendió, y luego lo hizo. Sus ojos se agrandaron en shock – ¿Señor?

– No hay necesidad de jugar al tonto e ingenuo campesino, Merlín, yo soy el Rey, no ciego – Declaró Uther con una disgustada expresión – Sé muy bien que tú y mi hijo… no tienen la relación más _convencional._

Bueno, eso era cierto.

– Te sorprendería saber que la suya no es la única situación como esta en la corte – Replicó el rey con una ácida expresión – No es… fuera de lo común… para un hombre de nobleza y su sirviente… tener ese tipo de lazo. Para ser honesto lo he sabido ya un tiempo, temprano en realidad. Aunque no fue confirmado hasta el momento en el que él me desobedeció para encontrar esa flor para curarte. Allí fue cuando lo supe con certeza.

No sabiendo que decir, Merlín se mantuvo callado. Él sabía que no era especialmente común para un hombre o mujer de la nobleza ser amigos de sus sirvientes y Uther no había estado contento con la cuasi-amistad que tenía con Arturo.

Aunque aparentemente el rey parecía complacido con su silencio mientras continuó – A pesar de lo incorrecto me alivia de alguna manera, ya que sé que eres una buena influencia para él, y tú morirías por mi hijo si la situación lo requiriese.

– Sí, lo haría – Susurró Merlín, sabiéndolo cierto. ¿No había ya arriesgado tantas veces la vida en el pasado por Arturo?

– Sé también que eres leal a él y a Camelot, y lo ayudarás aconsejándolo a encontrar la esposa que un día tendrá – Había acero en esa voz, como si fuera una amenaza.

– Por supuesto Señor – Merlín fue rápido en estar de acuerdo, no entendiendo la amenaza o la razón para ello – Camelot necesitará un heredero una vez el Príncipe Arturo ascienda al trono.

Los ojos de Uther se estrecharon en dirección a Merlín por un momento antes de encontrar lo que parecía estar buscando y asintió, sorprendiendo a Merlín por la ligera inclinación de sus labios.

El rey estaba sonriendo.

Siempre desconcertaba al mago cuando hacía eso.

– Estoy complacido de que hayamos tenido esta conversación – Declaró el rey – Ahora ve y sirve a mi hijo con la mejor de tus habilidades – Esa extraña sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios de Lancelot y León aparecía ahora en los de Uther – Lo espero completamente agradable y sin este terrible humor la próxima vez que pose mis ojos en él. ¿Me deje entender?

– Sí Señor – Asintió Merlín, más confundido que nunca.

– Bien. Puedes retirarte ahora – Uther lo echó con un movimiento de mano.

Inclinándose, Merlín dejo la sala del trono, preguntándose por qué demonios estaban todos actuando tan _raro._

Iba contemplando esto mientras buscaba a Arturo, encontrándose con una par de sirvientes que iban apurados y nerviosos, todos tomándose el tiempo de jalarlo a un lado para gimotearle sobre sus encuentros con Arturo y su aparentemente colosal mal humor. A un par los había gruñido, a otros los gritó, y una de las sirvientas estaba llorando, rogando a Merlín que fuera a hacer las paces con el príncipe porque no se creía capaz de manejar la situación de él mirándola con furia nuevamente. Cada sirviente tenía una diferente historia de terror para contar, sin embargo todos y cada uno de ellos sino regañaban a Merlín por lo que sea que haya hecho para poner al príncipe de ese humor, le rogaban que fuese a arreglar las cosas una vez más. El mago rápidamente se dio cuenta que las personas del castillo creían que él tenía mucho dominio sobre Arturo y sus rabietas de mal humor de lo que realmente era.

Gwaine se apareció de la _nada, _deslizando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros – Haz las paces con la princesa, Merlín. Sé que puede ser un bastardo molesto pero está siendo mucho peor el día de hoy, y si tú no sacas la tiara de su trasero me veré obligado a patearla aún más profundo durante este ridículo duelo esta noche.

– No puedes estar pensando seriamente en seguir con el duelo – Merlín le dio un mirada horrorizada.

– Depende. ¿Qué los tiene fuera de lugar? Sé que la única razón para que él actúe así de vil es que los dos estén peleando, así que ¿qué exactamente ha pasado? – Quiso saber Gwaine – ¿Se ha comportado pobremente? ¿Ha sobrepasado la línea?

– Él está siendo su yo habitual – Merlín se encogió de hombros, no queriendo entrar en más detalle con su amigo – Sólo está de mal humor.

– Si es así entonces todo esto es _tu culpa _– Declaró Gwaine, pareciendo creer, al igual que todos, que de alguna manera Merlín estaba en control de las emociones de Arturo – Si ambos no están peleados, y si él sólo está siendo inseguro… no que lo culpe ya que yo _soy_ intimidante… entonces sólo tienes que mostrarle que él sigue siendo el que está al mando – Entonces le sonrió ampliamente – A menos que no lo esté… y si no lo está… _debes_ decírmelo.

Merlín sólo miró a la maliciosa cara sonriente de Gwaine, como siempre no entendiendo la mitad de lo que decía y seguro de que eso era algo bueno – Estaba buscando a Arturo cuando tú… apareciste.

– ¡Bien! – Gwaine se rió por lo bajo en ese mismo extraño tono – ¡No me dejes interrumpirte! – Le dio un pequeño empujón a Merlín para que continuará – ¡Recuerda la tiara, Merlín! ¡La tiara!

Manteniendo la cabeza gacha avergonzado por alguna razón, Merlín sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba, preguntando a cualquiera donde podría encontrar a Arturo recibiendo rápidas indicaciones de cualquiera que fuera la última dirección en la que había estado… mientras que le decía que se apurase y fuese a "calmarlo".

Finalmente encontró a Arturo en la armería, mirando especulativamente su espada.

Habiendo escuchado de todos acerca del abismal mal humor, Merlín dudo antes de reunir coraje y entrar al lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para minimizar el sonido por si Arturo empezase a gritarle – ¿De qué se trata esto del duelo entre tú, Lancelot y Gwaine?

Arturo levantó la mirada de su espada – No es de tu incumbencia

¡No de acuerdo a todo el maldito castillo!

– Puedo entender lo de Gwaine quizá haciendo algo para ofenderte, _es _Gwaine, ¿pero Lancelot? – Merlín hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba, sólo deteniéndose una vez estuvo en frente de su príncipe – ¿Por qué irías y los retarías a un _duelo?_ No tiene sentido Arturo. Tú peleaste por hacerlos caballero a pesar de los prejuicios de tu padre en su contra. Así que ¿_por qué _harías algo como esto? Incluso el Rey Uther no lo entiende.

– ¿Ha hablado mi padre contigo? – Preguntó Arturo con un tono extraño.

– Él, como todo el maldito castillo, me está culpado por tu mal humor – Admitió Merlín no sin un poco de resentimiento – Todos en el castillo básicamente me han rogado que arregle lo que sea que te tiene en este estado, así que por la paz de Camelot misma, ¿qué está mal?

– _Tú_ – Arturo apuntó la espada hacia él.

– _¿Qué?_ – Merlín parpadeó, impresionado – ¿Qué he hecho _esta vez_?

– ¡Eres el más despistado cretino que he tenido el disgusto de haber conocido! – Replicó Arturo, apuñalando a un muñeco de práctica con la espada con la que había estado apuntando a Merlín unos momentos antes – ¡Eres ingenuo y demasiado confiado y tienes esas _ridículas orejas_!

Merlín hizo un puchero, tocándose las orejas, no entendiendo que tenían que ver con nada.

– Eres un _horrible_ sirviente. Horrible – Arturo ensartó el corazón del muñeco, dejando la espada antes de voltearse hacia Merlín, ojos púrpura una vez más – Y un terrible amigo.

Ahora… eso _dolió._

– Soy el mejor amigo que_ jamás_ tendrás – Merlín estrechó los ojos en dirección al príncipe – ¡No tienes _idea_ que tan maravilloso amigo soy para ti!

– ¿En verdad Merlín? Porque yo pensé que los amigos confiaban los unos en los otros y se decían la verdad – Gruñó Arturo – Y tú _no _lo haces.

Merlín se congeló, todo el enojo dejándolo para ser reemplazada con horror – ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿A qué _crees_ que me refiero, Mer-lín? – Arturo se deslizó en su dirección, empujando a su sirviente contra la pared, sus manos en dicha pared a cada lado de la cabeza de Merlín – ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estaba hechizado, _estoy _hechizado?

Merlín parpadeó, confundido por un momento – ¿Qué?

– ¡No te hagas el _tonto_! – Le gruñó Arturo – Fui donde Gaius por ayuda y ¡él me lo explicó todo! ¡Estoy hechizado de manera que mis emociones se intensifican hasta un punto que marea! Estaba confundido y no podía entender por qué estaba de esta manera y ¡_tú no me lo dijiste_! Me dejaste salir, ¡hacer un total imbécil de mí mismo en frente de todo el castillo! ¡No me lo dirías! ¡Tal y como no me dirías sobre tu estúpido pequeño secreto! ¡El cual ni siquiera mantienes secreto Merlín! Si no fuera por Lancelot, Gwaine y Gaius trabajando tiempo extra para encubrir las cosas o yo pretendiendo ser completamente _ciego_ a veces, ¡habrías sido ejecutado hace _años_!¡Por qué crees que insistí en que te movieras al cuarto adyacente al mío? Así al menos me podría asegurar de que no hicieras algo tonto de noche, si te escurrías fuera a practicar podría seguirte y mantener un ojo alerta ¡para asegurarme que nadie te viese! ¿_Sabes_ cuántas personas he mantenido a raya para evitar que descubran tu secreto, tú _estúpido idiota?_

Merlín se congeló una vez más, su pesadilla volviéndose realidad. Arturo lo sabía. Y no fue él quien se lo había dicho – Quería decírtelo.

– Seguro que sí – Dijo Arturo de manera desdeñosa, sacudiendo la cabeza – Y ahora gracias a esta maldita poción mis sentimientos con respecto a la situación son cien veces peor. Estoy furioso y quiero herir a todos, especialmente a Lancelot y Gwaine porque ellos saben de tu secreto, confiaste en ellos y no en _mí._

– No- – Trató Merlín.

– Y estoy dolido, y joder me siento como si quisiera llorar y ¡yo no lloro Merlín! – El púrpura de sus ojos se intensificó – Pero quiero llorar porque obviamente ¡no confías en mí como yo confío en ti! ¡Pensaste que en el momento en que lo supiese te daría la espalda! ¡Piensas que realmente no te considero mi amigo!

– Arturo- – Merlín se sentía desesperado, mirando las emociones tan brutalmente crudas en el rostro de Arturo estaba rompiendo su corazón.

– ¡No! – Arturo agarró las manos con las que Merlín había tratado de tocarle y las estampó de vuelta a la pared, manteniendo allí a Merlín – Si fuera sólo ira y dolor yo de alguna manera- sería capaz de- podría- – Gruño, sacudiendo la cabeza – ¡Si me hubieras advertido podría haberme preparado! Podría haber- Y-yo podría haberlo enfrentado mejor – Él de repente se quedó quieto – Esto es tu culpa Merlín. _Toda_ tu culpa – Su mirada bajó a los labios del mago – Tu… culpa…

El corazón de Merlín empezó a acelerarse, y entonces explotó en rápidos latidos cuando Arturo se agachó y lo besó ferozmente, desesperadamente, exigentemente.

Le tomó un momento entender lo que estaba pasando, darse cuenta de lo que hacían y por qué… y entonces de repente todo por lo que había pasado el día de hoy, todos los comentarios, las sonrisas secretas, todo… tuvo sentido.

Arturo tenía razón.

¡Él _era _despistado!

Todo este tiempo que había estado enamorado de Arturo, seguro de que era algo no correspondido… cuando obviamente _no lo era._

Arturo se retiró y recostó su frente contra el hombro de Merlín en vergüenza – L-lo siento no debería haber forzado-

– ¿Qué? ¡_No_! – Merlín sacudió la cabeza ferozmente – No me forzaste. No fui forzado. Para nada.

Arturo se congeló por n momento, y entonces alzó la cabeza de manera que estaba mirando fijamente el rostro de Merlín cautelosamente – ¿A qué te refieres?

Merlín se aclaró la garganta, de repente deseando tener un poco de ese intensificador de emociones porque parecía haber ayudado a Arturo a abrirse tanto – Arturo… tú sabes lo que soy… tú sabes… sabes que si no hubiese querido que lo hagas… si no me hubiese gustado… Podría haberte detenido.

Arturo sólo lo miro fijamente, el rostro inexpresivo, antes de hablar – Piensa cuidadosamente sobre lo que estás diciendo Merlín. Aún si este tipo de poción seré celoso y posesivo. Piénsalo muy cuidadosamente porque no te dejaré ir.

Merlín se sonrojó mientras sonreía – ¿Tendré que decirte sobre la parte en la que eres mi destino en algún momento entonces, huh?

Los ojos de Arturo se agrandaron – ¿Des-?

– Hemos sido profetizados – Asintió Merlín, bajando la mirada, de repente avergonzado – Sólo que nunca pensé que podría ser de esta manera también… que tú podrías sentir algo más por mí que no fuera amistad…

– Destino. Profecía – Arturo suspiró las palabras, obviamente tratando de procesarlo todo – Merlín ¿Hace cuánto que sabes esto?

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de Arturo se estrecharon – ¿Hace cuánto, Mer-lín?

– ¿Alrededor del mismo tiempo en que me convertí en tu sirviente? – Merlín podía _sentir _la ira creciendo en su príncipe.

– ¿Lo has sabido… por tanto tiempo? – Arturo presionó las muñecas de Merlín más fuerte contra el muro antes de apretarse así mismo contra él, atrapándolo efectivamente – Voy a tener que castigarte Merlín. Severamente.

El corazón del mago se aceleró ante la promesa, ansioso.

– Dime Merlín… – La voz de Arturo bajo en una manera que fue directo al cuerpo de Merlín – ¿_Puedes_ caminar sobre tus rodillas?

A través de su sonrojo, Merlín le sonrió – ¿No te gustaría saber?

Y entonces Arturo se agachó y besó profundamente a Merlín, mostrándole así _que tanto _le gustaría saber.

No era necesario decir que nadie se atrevió a acercarse a la armería por el resto del día, y cuando Arturo emergió del cuarto sonriendo y riéndose y bromeando y abrazando a Gwaine y Lancelot, llamando al reto para el duelo una broma… bueno… el castillo entero soltó un suspiro de alivio y le sonrieron agradecidamente a un profundamente sonrojado Merlín. Sólo esperaban poder sobrevivir a otra pelea de amantes de la más linda, y más cotilleada-acerca-de pareja del castillo.

* * *

Review?

N/T: Amé este fanfic, me encantó desde que lo leí y de verdad quería compartirlo en mi idioma porque me pareció demasiado lindo. Espero que les haya gustado y que me quedara bien. El original 'Once More with feeling' lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, lista de favoritos.

¡Saludos!

Atte.: Chibi Dhamar


End file.
